Hell
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: En el mundo Hell más conocido como el infierno la muerte ha escapado dejando una brecha entre la puerta que conecta con todas las dimensiones de la galaxia entera, después de llegar a la tierra sin recuerdo alguno de su vida anterior tendrá que aprender lo que es la vida dura humana. Sin sentimiento alguno y ajeno a lo que pasa día a día conocerá a gente que le inculcaran valores..


**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Hell**

.

_**"Una historia de amor más allá de lo imposible a la realidad de espacio y tiempo"**_

**Summary:**

En el mundo Hell más conocido como el infierno la muerte ha escapado dejando una brecha entre la puerta que conecta con todas las dimensiones de la galaxia entera, después de llegar a la tierra sin recuerdo alguno de su vida anterior tendrá que aprender lo que es la vida dura humana. Sin sentimiento alguno y ajeno a lo que pasa día a día conocerá a gente que le inculcaran valores y saber que cada uno tiene un propósito. Al ver gente muerta entre los vivos será un exorcista de demonios haciendo el bien en la tierra.

La puerta del infierno libera poco a poco a los condenados de sus confinaciones para hacer discordia entre los humanos, su nueva misión será destruir todo mal que asecha en el mundo y las dimensiones viajando entre mundos. Su mayor miedo no son los demonios es el amor que siente hacia una persona.

¿Podrá el amor vencer a todo mal?

**Prologo**

_**Mundo paralelo Hell (Sin tiempo y espacio)**_

La niebla era espesa en los pasillos del oscuro edificio donde los gritos de los condenados exigiendo ser liberados era lo único que se podía escuchar en lo más profundo del mundo Hell. La muerte era solo un mito para aquellos que no lo creen, la muerte no era un alma libre aunque lo pareciera en los libros de mitológicos o quizás en la biblia. Las cadenas eran las que apresaban a la muerte en el mundo Hell y cuando buscaban las almas en pena en el mundo humano era llamado con el dolor.

Sus amos que desobedecían al ser supremo quien era la ley de los mundos y las galaxias. Ellos no que no seguían el protocolo de darle su libertad y hacer su trabajo a su antojo, ellos quienes tenían a la muerta a su merced con la prisión de la cadenas y a un paso de destruir el mundo humano. ¡Y por qué! Para desafiar al ser supremo.

Por más de miles de años cuando la muerte era libre y vivía entre los humanos como una persona normal a excepción de sus grandes poderes sobrenaturales los usaba a su antojo era temido y respetado y nadie osaba acercarse a él a más de un metro de distancia, en esos tiempo la muerte tenía el placer que otorgaba la libertad y el poder pero su orgullo ha sido pisoteado por estos dos seres que lo han capturado para sus fines oscuros.

_¡Pero no más!_

La muerte desde hace un siglo que fue capturado y con el paso de este lago tiempo los sello que sujetan sus cadenas se debilitan otorgándole una oportunidad de rómpelas y escapar.

El ser supremo que es misericordioso y justo u el único que puede acabar con el mal que se avecina al mundo Hell.

Los Alcats eran monstros grandes como un rascacielos que condenaban y devoran a todos los seres de la galaxia que eran pecadores, su mayor castigo era morir devorados y revivir para ser torturado esa era la ley del mundo Hell. Dividido en seis niveles de pena con diferentes torturas y castigos para los pecadores que no siguieron las leyes del cielo cuando se les leyó los diez mandamientos.

La vida no es igual estando encerrado yo no era ni bueno ni malo solo cumplía mi trabajo que me fue otorgado desde mi nacimiento hasta la muerte, yo era humano, viví y morí en un trágico accidente de avión. Se suponía que no era mi hora de muerte e iría al cielo donde Dios me encomendó una segunda oportunidad de ser la muerte y luego cuando ya me cansara de mi trabajo al guiar las almas a los dos reinos podría renacer otra vez con inmortalidad a la tierra para enamorarme y tener una familia, pero todo sueño es roto y en mí casa arrebatado por mí ingenuidad al caer en una trampa.

Los pasillos del edificio hecho con piedras de lágrimas eran lo suficientemente resistentes a los dragones de fuego que me buscaban para llevarme ante los apóstoles del mundo Hell, ellos con mentiras y engaños me hicieron sellar un pacto con ellos y así fue como me quede más de lo que debía siendo la muerte, ni Dios pudo ayudarme a salir de esto fue mi culpa y tenía que responder a mis actos.

Las luces eran de un color rojo hecho con sangre de los muertos devorados por los Alcats mientras las paredes tenían los huesos de los condenados, era un lugar tétrico para quien no estuviera acostumbrado a algo así. Camine despacio tropezándome con alguien.

–Joven muerte que hace aquí si se enteran los apóstoles lo volverán a lastimar-mi amiga Angela un Ángel de los que me ayudan a traer almas a este mundo–Por favor os ruego que regrese a sus aposentos.

–Si te refieres al hueco con solo una manta es mejor que lo olvides-mi voz era fría y sin ningún sentimiento –Ya es tarde para lamentos y me están buscando los dragones Wilts por los seis niveles.

–sabes que será peor si te encuentran-estaba llorando– Le ayudare a escapar pero por favor no vuelva a este lugar se lo ruego ellos la buscaran en la tierra si usa sus poderes sabrán donde está.

–eso lo tengo en cuenta pero debo irme no pudo sufrir más estando aquí –mis lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas.

–camine –tomo mi mano mientras estábamos corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una montaña de lava –las puertas las abriré yo, déjeme sellar sus poderes por si las dudas y cuando este en la tierra busca a Nicole ella fue antes un Ángel del cielo y os ayudara estando en la tierra dígale que la envió yo –me tendió una carta con alas que cambiaba de colores-es una carta celestial cumplirá todos sus deseos pero tenga cuidado en usarla y más si un humano la ve_**. karanlığı aydınlatan ışık, saf kalplerinde iman tutan biridir hepimiz onların nihai hedefe ulaşmak için içlerinde var yıldızdır**_., sus poderes han sido sellados por el momento.

–Gracias Angela…

Un grito o más bien un gemido emitió Angela al caer en la tierra cuando una de las flechas negras de uno de los apóstoles le dio. Montado encima de uno de los dragones mirándome sin alguna expresión.

–detente hay muerte-Rugió el dragón.

La muerte solo negó con la cabeza.

–sabes que es delito escapar del mundo Hell.

La muerte con lágrimas en los ojos se quedó sorprendido ante las alas que brillaban como el hielo que le permitían elevarse por el cielo teñido de negro y rojo. El mundo de lava era toxico y afectaba a los dragones que surcaban más allá del límite del cielo maldito; la muerte elevándose cada vez más y más como una estrella brillante fue capturado.

–Creíste que escaparías de nosotros.

La voz de su carcelero era pura rabia.

–Nos perteneces.

–Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

–Eres solo un objeto para nuestros fines –Dijo el otro.

–Apresen a la muerte y llévenla devuelta al hoyo oscuro de los muertos –Rugió el primero.

–¡No!

Con un grito desgarrador sus alas de hielo se volvieron de metal puro cortando así las cadenas y los pies del dragón que lo tenían apresado, en ese mismo instante una cálida luz plateada ilumino el mundo Hell dándole luz al lugar más oscuro del universo para volver a dejarlo en las tinieblas otra vez.

–Maldita seas muerte-Rugió uno de ellos.

–Te encontraremos eso tenlo por seguro-Grito el otro.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Si les gusto por favor déjame Reviews pero les advierto desde ahorita que actualizare cuando YO pueda porque tengo fics pendientes pero no me pude resistir a contarles mi loca idea jejejeej. Saludos y besos amigas.**

***la luz que ilumina la oscuridad es aquella que guarda la fe en los corazones puros, es la estrella que todos poseen en su interior al lograr su meta final. (Es turco)**


End file.
